


Same Place, a Different Time

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: His voice, the way he spoke, his armor, his fighting style, the songs he knew… Could the Hero Of Time really be the Shade that mentored Twilight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Same Place, a Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a disapointment

The first time Twilight saw Time, he didn’t notice the similarities right away. There was too much going on at the time and there were eight different versions of him. When they all finally settled down for the night, Time started playing his ocarina and the song sounded familiar. Requiem of Spirit, a song Twilight howled with the golden wolf. Those were songs he had never heard anywhere else. Twilight stared at the man and he realized he was missing an eye like the shade. Well, lots of soldiers and heroes lose their eyes…  
He also wore very similar armor. He had a similar voice. He also knew a lot about horses. The small things he mentioned about his Hyrule sounded very similar to Twilight. The execution of Ganondorf, the Gerudo who were thieves at the time. All things that happened in Twilight’s Hyrule a very long time ago. But there was no Hero of Time in Twilight’s Hyrule. Not even a Hero Of Wind or a great flood.

Time was stunned at the sound of a familiar melody not coming from him or Malon. It was coming from Twilight. A familiar red mare approached Twilight and he smiled at her. Time approached him while Wild was feeding Epona apples. “Where did you learn that song?” Time asked. “It’s been passed down through my family.” Twilight explained. Time hid his shock and the heroes continued toward the woods. Time couldn’t stop staring at his surroundings. Twilight’s Hyrule looked like his Hyrule. Out of curiosity, the group traveled to the Sacred Grove which Legend mentioned was located in the Lost Woods.  
Time and Twilight had a weird tension between them.  
Once again, a familiar song was heard, and Skull appeared. He had a mask that Time had given to him.

Twilight’s Hyrule was also Time’s Hyrule.

**Author's Note:**

> Advice pls


End file.
